


A stop off in the gents

by zhem1x5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clubbing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just can't wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stop off in the gents

**Author's Note:**

> Porn for porn's sake, I was going through a phase.

“Forget it, Potter,” Draco said as soon as he realised exactly where Harry was trying to lead him. He ignored the stricken expression on the other man's face, pulling his hand out of Harry's insistent grip. “I'm not having it off with you against the wall in the gents.”

Harry's face cleared immediately, that grin that had first enticed Draco making another appearance as he reached to take Draco's hand back. “Of course not,” he agreed quickly.

Draco followed, assuming Harry meant to Apparate from the privacy of a stall or maybe even that the stubborn git actually had to piss. He went willingly when Harry pushed him into the only free stall, his heart hammering and his pants getting tighter as the scents and sounds of acrobatic and inventive fucking surrounded them on all sides.

“So, yours or mine,” he asked when Harry pressed up against him. A question Harry had previously answered by dragging him toward the loo.

“Can't wait that long,” Harry answered, reaching down to palm Draco through his trousers. 

Draco moaned, bucking into that covetous touch, perfectly willing to get jerked off in a crowded club loo.

“Wanna fuck you,” Harry hissed, squeezing and stroking him, his cock like a hot brand against Draco's thigh even through the layers of their clothing.

“Take me home, Potter,” Draco demanded, his fingers hooked into the denim-clad flesh of Harry's hips.

Harry shook his head, capturing Draco's mouth in a kiss that left him lightheaded and aching, desperate to feel Harry's mouth on his cock.

“Suck me, Potter,” Draco pleaded, rolling his hips eagerly.

Harry shook his head again, releasing Draco's cock and reaching instead to undo the buttons of Draco's shirt leisurely.

“You're not fucking me in this stall,” Draco bit out, grimacing at their environs.

Harry shrugged, drawing Draco's shirt down his arms.

It had been hot in the club, his body was slick from their dancing, but Draco's bare skin prickled. “I want your mouth on me,” he hissed into Harry's hair, throwing his head back against the grimy wall when Harry complied, lips and teeth and tongue attacking his throat and collar and even dragging into the hollow of his shoulders.

Draco moaned, his hands scrabbling over the small of Harry's back, spreading his feet to accommodate the thigh Harry pressed between his. “Your mouth,” he gasped, rocking against the tensed muscles of Harry's leg. “Take me home,” he asked again.

Harry trailed his biting, sucking kisses down Draco's chest, leaving a blotchy red trail as he lavished his attention on a small pink nipple.

Draco's hips worked feverishly, his cock twitching in unbridled eagerness, his entire being aching for more. “Harry,” he gasped, dragging Harry's mouth back to his own for another thought-defying, bollocks emptying kiss.

The cool whisper of magic made him arch and moan, his body twisting in Harry's arms before he looked down to see a thick black cloak covering the otherwise unsanitary floor.

Draco's resolve almost broke at seeing how close he was to the shag of a lifetime, but he'd meant it about fucking in the men's room. He wanted Harry's cock stuffed deep inside him, but not enough to debase himself in such a common way.

“Take me home or find another bloke to stick your cock in,” he demanded, trying to make himself angry over Harry's blatant ignoring him but his quivering cock proved he was a failure. “Please, Harry,” he tried, his hips hitching just a bit more teasingly. “I want you to fuck me so badly. I want you big, thick, pulsating cock stretching my tight little hole to the limit and then fucking me harder. I want to stretch out in your sheets while I worship and suck your cock. I want—” 

Harry kissed him, Draco surmised to shut him up and probably not entirely because he was about to come from Draco's words alone.

Draco smirked anyway, teasing his fingers under Harry's waistband and trailing them toward the head of Harry's prick straining against the clasp of his denims. “You can fuck me raw, Harry,” he promised, his words ghosting over Harry's parted lips. “If you'd only take me home.”

Harry's expression was almost fierce as he fingered the buttons of Draco's trousers, his fingertips stroking Draco's slick cock over and over while Draco panted and clung.

“I want to taste your arse first,” Harry bargained, gripping Draco's arsecheeks with his free hand and pressing his fingertips in between.

Draco shuddered, moaning long and low and sucking in a shaky breath. He nodded frantically, practically writhing in Harry's arms. “Yes, yes, I want that,” he agreed readily. “I want your mouth on my cock and arse, my throat, my fucking elbows,” he growled, rolling his hips and arse into the countering touches Harry was subjecting him to.

“You'd let me eat your arse, Malfoy,” Harry asked, feeling Draco's hole clench against the press of his fingers even through his clothing. “Right here in this filthy fucking loo? You'd let me suck and kiss and tease your sweet little hole until I knew for sure it was right for my cock?”

“God,” Draco breathed, his pupils blown wide as he simply stared at Harry.

“Do you want it,” Harry demanded, stealing Draco's answer in a hungry and punishing kiss.

Draco thought he might die, might actually go up in flames before Harry drew back enough for him to answer properly. Even still it took him a few stunned moments to put his thoughts together in coherent order. “Yes,” he finally mumbled. “Suck me, fuck me, fill me with your come, your cock, your fingers,” he begged, giving a startled cry when rough fingers turned him and shoved him up against the stall partition. He braced his hands against the sticky wall with a grimace, his fingertips white as he fought not to reach for Harry again, his hips rocking and twisting, pushing his arse out for Harry.

Strong and greedy hands circled his waist, palming his aching cock before reaching for his zipper.

Draco wiggled his hips, trying to get the offending material off quickly so that Harry could...

Warm lips traced over his shoulder, pressing soft and gentle kisses as his spine flexed in a fruitless attempt to leave him bare from the waist down too.

“Harry,” he moaned, resting his forehead against the back of his left hand and watching his cock bob in enthusiastic response to Harry's touch.

“Soon,” Harry promised against his blushing skin, his fingers hooking in Draco's waistband as he dragged the material and his mouth lower. He left Draco's back dotted in the proof of his passage, careful to suck without using his teeth.

The swell of Draco's arse was treated to his tongue as well, Draco's trousers and pants puddled around his ankles so Harry could grasp the firm cheeks of his arse and squeeze appraisingly.

“I love your arse,” he whispered against the small of Draco's back, teasing his index finger through that lovely pink furrow. “It's made for my hands.”

Draco arched back, pushing his arse into Harry's hands and opening himself further. “Harry,” he gasped, practically sobbing.

Harry smiled, circling that small hole with the tip of his finger and pressing his teeth into Draco's plump flesh with a hard bite.

Draco shouted, bucking against that teasing finger even as dark red flushed the superficial wound. “Fuckfuckfuck, Harry,” he gasped, looking back over his shoulder to find Harry on his knees with his cock out. He moaned despite himself, spreading his feet wider still. “Fuck me, Harry,” he begged.

Harry's smile warmed him though Draco thought he might die when Harry refused.

“I haven't had my taste yet,” he scolded Draco like a naughty child, his expression so stern Draco's cock gave a warning twinge, precome dribbling down his shaft.

“Taste me,” Draco demanded. “Just a lick,” he warned, determined to play the petulant child if that meant Harry would fuck him.

“One lick,” Harry agreed, stroking his fingers down Draco's heaving sides and gripping his arse once again. “Just an appetizer, something to wet my tongue,” he breathed, parting Draco's arsecheeks with his thumbs. “Just a tease,” he breathed, blowing warm air across Draco's spasming hole.

“Harry,” Draco growled, thrusting his arse back deliberately, his thighs trembling with the strain of holding still.

“Draco,” Harry answered, pressing his mouth against Draco's fluttering arsehole.

Just a lick Draco had said. Just a taste. Harry delved into him, tasting and licking, sucking and making love to his little opening, daring Draco to stop him after just one touch.

He soaked Draco's hole with his saliva, pumping his tongue into that clenching muscle over and over again, in the most intimate example of a french kiss.

Draco wriggled and writhed, crying out but making no attempt to limit Harry's use of him.

Harry grinned, sucking the sensitive skin around Draco's hole and pushing his thumb as deep inside as he could, moaning low in his throat as Draco clenched tight around the intrusion.

“Wanna fuck you,” he panted into Draco's sticky furrow, his lips and breath causing Draco's breath to hitch in turn. “Let me fuck you.”

Draco nodded shakily, reaching back to run his fingers through Harry's hair and push his mouth back into position. “Prepare me.”

Harry spelled lube onto his fingers, pushing his middle finger into the inviting heat of Draco's body before returning his attention to making out with Draco's arsehole, darting little flicks and licks around the skin he was soon spreading with a second finger. He pressed them deep, twisting and spreading, finding Draco's prostate quickly and torturing him with pleasure.

“Now,” Draco grunted, fucking himself on Harry's fingers hard. “Nownownow,” he whined.

“Now,” Harry agreed, pulling Draco down onto the cape, spreading him on his back. “Going to watch you come apart under my touch,” he promised, pushing Draco's knees to his chest and pressing the head of his cock against that slick and glistening arsehole. So small and pink, inviting him to shove inside until it was a satisfied and angry red. “Beautiful,” he breathed, burying himself to the bollocks with a nearly pained moan.

Draco's hands tightened around his shoulders, his face red as he forced himself to take deep calming breaths.

Harry waited him out, enjoying the way Draco's passage pulsed and squeezed around him.

Finally, finally Draco met his eyes in challenge, a smirk settling on his features. “Well, Potter, do you have enough stamina to fuck me properly or are you fighting to hold your load?”

Harry kissed him hard and fierce, his hand clenching in wild blond hair as he withdrew and shoved forward again, spitting Draco on his cock.

Draco cried out, letting his head fall back against the cloak as he held on for the ride.

And Harry rode him hard, his hips pistoning against the curve of Draco's arse, the sounds of their coupling drowning out the enthusiastic actions of their neighbours.

Harry found himself whispering filthy things, swearing he would breed Draco's arse, plug him full of come and leave him lying in it, suck it out of Malfoy's cock and arse, fuck him until neither of them could walk.

And through it all Draco held on, meeting Harry's brutal pace almost singlemindedly, his lips forming silent agreement, pleas for 'more', 'harder', 'faster', 'make me come'.

Harry groaned, pulling one hand out of Draco's tangled hair, slowing his pace just enough to curl his fingers around Draco's angry red cock and beginning to stroke, alternating his hand's movements with the vicious thrust of his hips.

Draco came with a scream, bucking wildly enough to nearly unseat Harry and sobbing when Harry shoved back into his sensitive hole.

Harry thrust hard and fast, knowing it would soon be too much for Draco but incredibly desperate to come. “A little more,” he promised, pushing hair away from Draco's sweaty face and trying to gentle the thrust of his hips.

“Come, come, come,” Draco hissed, pushing at his shoulders, trying to keep Harry's weight away from his painfully sensitised prick.

“Soon,” Harry groaned, even as his hips bucked wildly, spilling his come as deep inside of Draco as he could.

They lay still for a long time, bodies cooling and pulses slowing, Harry's hands still gripping Draco's hips and Draco still holding on to his shoulders.


End file.
